


Suck the lolly pop of life!

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Just a shitty little dive bar Destial au. Cas is out for his 21st birthday with Charlie and Gabe and he wants nothing more than to walk to the rough green-eyed man in the corner, but he can’t get up the courage so Gabe and Charlie challenge Dean to a game of pool. Dean asks Cas if he has ever played and Cas is all like “no but you look like you have very good form” and then Dean gives a panty dropping smirk back at Cas who does not understand the innuendo in what he said.





	Suck the lolly pop of life!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a facebook post which is the summary of this story. Hope you like it guys and it lives up to what you wanted. Sorry I'm not good at smut so went for the fluff angle instead.

“Where on Earth are you taking me to Gabriel?” Castiel demands for the umpteenth time so far that night, and it was only 8pm.

Ignoring him again Gabriel just grabbs Castiel’s arm and pulls him into what looked like a real dive of a bar.

“It’s a great place, honestly Cas, trust us. Way cooler on the inside.” Charlie, Castiel’s only friend beside his brother, answers whilst also grabbing his other arm to pull him through the double doors that lead into the bar.

Castiel looks around at the small dark bar, with its grimy carpet and mismatched furniture and isn’t so sure Charlie is right. However, it’s his 21st birthday and he is determined to celebrate this change in his status, so he follows his brother and best friend to the bar.

 

“Hey cutie, what’ll it be tonight?” the server asks looking straight at Charlie, despite the fact that Gabriel had got to the bar first.

“Well you see it’s this guy’s birthday today” Charlie says gesturing at Castiel who looked decidedly uncomfortable under the attention “so we need something as hot and fiery as he is to celebrate!”

“Happy birthday.” She said, with a quick glance at Castiel before subtly looking Charlie up and down the server continued “How about flaming sambuca shots followed by a rum and coke? That way you get the flaming hot and fiery for him whilst also adding a little spice and sweetness for you.” She said with a wink.

“Sounds great, except can I have schnapps instead of sambuca” Gabriel cuts in excitedly “Ooooh and can I have a small pink umbrella in my rum and coke?”

“Sure thing sweetheart.” She chuckles before turning to make their drinks.

“Soooo does the fact that the server has a nice figure and eyes for you have anything to do with how “cool” you think this place is?” Castiel asks Charlie making finger quotes for the word cool.

“Yeah Charlie” Gabriel joins in saying loudly “It’s Cas’ day not yours. We need to find some tail for his ass!”

“No.” Castiel is quick to object. They’d been down this road many times before and it always ended in Castiel feeling humiliated. Gabriel and Charlie were natural flirts and had no problems hooking up, but Castiel is the first to admit that his people skills are a bit rusty. Besides which he finds the idea of a quick hook up abhorrent. Not that he judges others for doing so, but Castiel wants something more meaningful, something that will last.

“Come on Cassie” Gabriel whines “You gotta loosen up, suck on the lolly pop of life!” he winks and Charlie chokes on her drink. “or better yet, suck on his lolly pop” Gabe continues looking towards the back of the bar where two people were playing pool.

Castiel follows his glance and sees one very tall person, who whilst he agrees is good looking, is not his type. He is about to tell Gabriel this fact when the other man turns around. Castiel notices the leather jacket and tight jeans first, quickly followed by a pleasingly symmetrical face, however his attention is soon stolen by the man’s eyes. They are the most striking shade of green, standing out in the dive of a bar until they are all Castiel can see.

Gabriel and Charlie notice him staring and nudge each other, Castiel hears Charlie mutter as if from a distance “Looks like our boy has finally seen something he likes”. Castiel cannot look away, that it until the man catches him staring and winks back at him. Castiel quickly turns around towards the bar flushing terribly and feeling ashamed to have been caught staring so brazenly. He has never been so instantly attracted to someone before, Castiel has always been proud of the fact that he is more attracted to a person’s character than their physical appearance. This instant attraction is both humiliating and confusing.

Gabriel whistles “Gotta say Cassie, you got taste. He’s certainly got the whole bad boy package going for him, although personally I prefer his friend.”

“Shut up Gabriel” Castiel hisses back “We need to leave”

“Leave? Why do you want to leave Cas” Charlie replies concerned noticing Castiel’s dejected body language. “There is nothing wrong with finding someone physically attractive Cas. It’s a good thing, trust me. Have I ever led you wrong?”

“Yes” Castiel states flatly “however, perhaps I am being too hasty in saying we should leave. You both seem to enjoy this location, along as we stay on this side of the room I see no reason we must leave straight away”.

“Cas, come on.” Charlie pleads “It doesn’t have to be a hook up. You might find you get on and it becomes something real, but you will never know unless you put yourself out there.”

Gabriel, who had surreptitiously disappeared as soon as the conversation became serious, suddenly interrupts the tension physically leaning between them to put his now empty drink back on the bar.

“Drink up you two, I’ve just signed us up for a game of pool!” He then flounces back across the bar directly to the two men who started the drama in the first place.

“What?” Castiel squeaks, but since there is no one to object to as Gabriel has already left again, he turns to Charlie

“What’s the worst that could happen? Come on Cas, keep yourself open to possibilities” and grabbing his arm once more she drags him over to the pool table.

Gabriel has already set up the balls and is quite brazenly flirting with the taller man, who is turning a pink at Gabriel’s constant stream of innuendo.

“Hi” green eyes warmly greets Charlie and Cas “I’m Dean and this is my brother Sam”.

“Hey” Charlie replies comfortably “I’m Charlie, and tall, dark and handsome here is Castiel. I’m assuming you already know Gabriel.”

“Short stack? Yeah, he kind of barged his way over and asked if we wanted a game of pool. Then proceeded to ask Sam if he could polish his cue!” Dean chuckles.

“Sounds like Gabe” Charlie agrees laughing.

They quickly split into teams, Charlie and Gabriel against Dean and Sam.

“What about you?” Dean asks Castiel cueing up his first shot. He hits the break perfectly pocketing two balls straight off the bat. “Don’t you play?”

“No, I am content to watch. Your form looks very good.” Castiel says straight with no concept of the innuendo he just said.

Dean looks up at him slowly, still leaning over the table and give Cas his best panty dropping smirk.

“You checking out my form Cas?”

“Well yes, it, um, you potted those balls to well and um well done” Castiel fumbles unsure quite why Dean affects him so much, but he can barely form a sentence after seeing the look in Dean’s eyes. Like he wanted to strip Castiel there and then.

Seeing Castiel so affected by just a look Dean turns up the heat. “How about I teach you to play? Come here cutie” he curls two fingers forward in a come here gesture.

Castiel feels himself walking to the table without consciously deciding to do so. Dean grabs him with two hands on his waist to position Castiel between him and the pool table. He lets go to give Castiel the cue but then places his hands over the top of Castiel’s, leaning him forward Dean leads Castiel through the shot putting another ball into the far pocket. All Castiel can focus on is Dean’s breath in his ear, the feeling of Dean pressed up against his buttocks and arms almost hugging him as he continues to hold the back of Castiel’s hands.

Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear “Wanna get out of here?”

Castiel’s body is reacting to the presence of Dean and a large part of his brain desperately wants to say yes but he cannot do just a hook up. He looks up to see Gabriel give him a surreptitious thumbs up and Charlie nods mouthing “Go for it”. Thinking that perhaps Charlie is right and that there is hope something deeper could come from this Cas agrees.

“Okay Dean, where would you like to go?” He quietly asks

“How about we leave these clowns to the pool and go for a walk?” Dean suggests.

Castiel is confused, he expected Dean to suggest the toilets or a car perhaps, not to go for a walk.

“Er.. okay” he whispers letting go of the pool cue he stands as he feels Dean step back, turning quickly and grabbing his coat, a long tan trench coat which has Dean look at him questioningly, Castiel mutters a quick goodbye to Gabriel and Charlie. Gabriel tells him remember to be safe “The best sweets come in wrapped up after all”, whilst Charlie checks he has his phone and tells to ring if he needs help.

He turns back to Dean, who is talking to his brother, presumably explaining why he was ditching him. Dean turns around and unexpectedly grabs Castiel’s hand “Lets get out of here angel”.

 

They walk out the bar and down the quiet streets. Castiel doesn’t take his hand back but doesn’t know what to say either, so they both walk quietly holding hands for a while. Just as Castiel starts to panic that he is supposed to initiate conversation, and he has no idea what to say or even why he agreed to leave with Dean, Dean starts talking.

“I’m sure you expected me to suggest a quick hook up tonight, and I sure thought about it, I mean look at you” he smiles at Castiel “But truth is, I’ve done that too many times in the past and I’m past it. Not that I wouldn’t if that’s all you wanted” he continues nervously as Castiel doesn’t say anything “It’s just that I want more.”

“More?” Castiel questions, hoping desperately that Dean is saying what he thinks he is saying.

Dean stops and turns to look Castiel in the eyes “I want a relationship” he says earnestly.

“I want that too” Castiel replies.

“Really?”

“Yes Dean, really. I have never liked the idea of casual sex. However, I must admit I have never had a relationship before either.”

“Are you for real?” Dean replies in shock “You’re what 22? How does that happen?”

Taking offence “I’m 21, as of today actually, and I have chosen to focus on my studies.” As Castiel starts to walk off Dean is quick to pull him back

“I meant, how is it possible for someone as hot as you are to not be beating people away with a stick! Pun unintended.”

“I have no idea what pun you are referring to Dean, however I thank you for the compliment. The truth that I am not good at talking to people. Most consider me odd. Charlie is my only real friend, and Gabriel is my brother so he has no option but to be my friend.”

“Okay, a couple of thinks I need to address here Cas.” Dean replies putting his hand under Castiel’s chin to lift his head up so that they once again have eye contact. “One, you are talking to me perfectly fine, and anyone who thinks you are odd are not worth your time. Besides, I like a bit of odd. Mean’s you’re unique.”

Castiel beams a big gummy smile at Dean’s compliment and Dean goes a bit red and clears his throat.

“Secondly, just because short stack is your brother doesn’t necessarily mean he has to be your friend. He chooses to be. Mean and Sammy had a falling out a while back, we didn’t speak to months. We’re fine now, but it shows that being brothers doesn’t mean you have to be friends. Gabriel hangs around with you because he wants to.”

“I guess I hadn’t thought of it that way, thank you Dean.”

“No problem Cas. Last thing we gotta deal with is you not having had a relationship before.”

Castiel starts to squirm wanting to look away in embarrassment but Dean won’t let him keeping moving his hand from Castiel’s chin to further up his cheek holding him in place gently. As he starts to stroke his thumb back and forth across Castiel’s cheek he leans forward and asks

“Does that mean you’ve never been kissed before Cas?”

Castiel slowly nods his head too excited to be embarrassed anymore, he knows Dean is about to kiss him and he cannot wait. He leans forward in anticipation and Dean takes that as the green light it is closing the gap between then he gently presses his lips to Castiel’s. He does nothing more than closed mouth kisses at first wanting to give Castiel a chance to get used to feeling of being kissed.

Dean pulls back to ask if Castiel if he is okay, but Castiel quickly follows grabbing at the front of Dean’s jacket. Dean can’t help a moan escape his lips as he licks into Castiel’s mouth. Dean has never felt such heat kissing another man or woman before, he thinks he could quickly become addicted to kissing Cas. Castiel, himself, cannot fully comprehend what is happening and is content for once to just feel. His only thought is that Charlie was right once more, and taking a risk was worth the rewards as it has given him Dean.

Eventually lack of oxygen make both men pull back, however, reluctant to stop touching they lean their foreheads against each other.  

“Dean, I never knew kissing could be so enjoyable” Cas growls out

“Hey, way to damn a man with faint praise Cas” Dean weakly chuckles, still slightly overwhelmed himself.

“There is nothing faint about the praise I am giving you Dean, I enjoyed that very much. It made me very happy, you make me very happy.” Castiel enjoys the blush his statement causes and resolves to be the cause of many more of Dean’s blushes in the future.

“Cas, I know this is forward and please don’t feel like you have to, I would never pressure you but do you want to come back to mine.” Dean asks. At the shocked look on Castiel’s face he quickly reassures “Not for sex man, not yet anyways, but to get to know each other more. We could maybe watch a film and grab something to eat? I make a mean burger.”

“That sounds lovely Dean, the perfect way to spend my birthday.”

“Oh yeah, forgot you said it was your birthday. Maybe I’ll have to rustle up a cupcake or something from somewhere.”

“Actually Dean if you have a lolly pop I think I would prefer that.” Cas says with a humorous twinkle in his eyes.


End file.
